Snowballs and Fun Times
by Huckleberry18
Summary: My own collection of Jelsa one-shots. I create them at random (meaning whenever I feel like it or have the time) So please don't expect regular updates. AU's and originals, some short some long, Requests are always welcomed! Rated T for possibility of future mature language and scenes.


**Ok guys so this is my very first one-shot ever... I decided to try it out, it seems fun, so I made Snowballs and Fun Times for all one shots I may make in the future, so here's the first one, Immortals don't get sick. I have a feeling if I continue to write these, A lot of them will have to do something with being sick or injured or something, I just think it's cute...anyways, please tell me how I did, I think it turned out fairly well :D**

I lay on my bed, thermometer in my mouth below my tongue, and a moist rag on my forehead. It was Anna's birthday, and I wanted it to be the best since it was the first one I'd actually get to spend with her. I feel so guilty for her having to be lonely all of those years. This had to work out. Except a stupid spring cold had to crawl its way into my system. And you probably thought an ice queen wouldn't get colds...

Anna sat at my bedside, stroking my hair and humming the song I had just sang for her, "Making Today A Perfect Day". Didn't work out so well with my cold...

She waited for a minute then slipped the thermometer out of my mouth, with a sudden gasp after looking at the results.

"Elsa! You're running a high fever! 101!" She exclaimed. "You've got this fever, congestion, and that sneeze of yours. Where are we gonna keep all these baby snowmen?!" Just to compliment her comment, I sneezed once more and five little snowmen about the size of Olaf's foot appeared around us and scampered off. "Now, just rest."

"I'm sorry to ruin your birthday." I whimpered nasally.

"Stop saying that! I already told you. Taking care of you is a great present." She smiled reassuringly. "Now, I'll leave you alone. Get some rest!" She walked out of the room and shut the door quietly. I laid back in my bed, letting the pillows and blankets swallow me into their warmth and comfort.

Suddenly a cool chill blew into the room... but it wasn't me.

"Ughhh. Olaf, I was almost asleep. Anna will kill you if she finds out you're in here!" I warned, half teasingly.

"Well, lucky for me, I'm invisible to her. " My eyes widened right when I heard that familiar, mischievous voice.

"J...Jack?" I whispered, starting to peek out from the covers.

"Ok, good. At first I thought you were so sick you just forgot who I was or something!" He teased as he sauntered over and sat down on the edge of my bed. "How's my Queen today?"

"Isn't it obvious?" I moaned as I turned over in my bed, facing away from him.

"Oh, come on. I can't just come and check up on you Els?" I swear he calls me every possible nickname there is for me.

"Well, I don't think it'll make me get any better." I muttered.

"You're a terrible liar, Elsie." I looked over my shoulder to see his crooked smile, mocking eyes and a cocked eyebrow. His signature expression that made my knees weak.

"Who says I'm lying!" I snapped, trying to defend myself.

"I can see it plastered all over your face, Els. The shade of pink spreading across your cheeks and nose, that specific sparkle in your eye, and how the edge of your lips twitch trying to hide the smile you're barely able to contain." He knew me too well, damn it. I blushed furiously, trying to hide it under the blanket as I looked at him in guilt. I've been caught. "It's a beautiful smile though, you really shouldn't try to hold it back." He whispered as he gently pulled back the edge of the covers that covered my face. I couldn't resist but let that smile out. "That's my girl!" He said excitedly.

I instantly frowned again as I felt a sneeze tickling my nose. "Uh...oh...aaaaaachoo!" And about ten more tiny snowmen popped up in various places, then squeezing under the door and scampering down the hall. Jack chuckled as he lay himself down beside me.

"So what am I gonna have to do to keep you from sneezing? I don't think Arendelle has too many families that are willing to adopt twenty tiny snowmen." He teased. I started to try to shove him off the bed, ignoring anything he was saying.

"Jack, get away, you're gonna get sick." He simply grinned and scooted himself closer to me.

"Immortals don't get sick." He stated. I sneezed again, only three snowmen appearing this time. "Ok, though. Really. What am I going to have to do about this?" He pushed himself up on his elbows, looking down on me. I could already see what was playing through his head.

"Jack... we made a deal! We're just friends! Don't think I can't see into that naughty head of yours." I teased, playfully slapping his arm. I wasn't mad, not even close. It's just I didn't want to get too caught up in anything outside of my duties as Queen. I couldn't.

"And don't think I can't see into _your_ little innocent head." He shot back. "Right now, you're thinking, I can't be with him because I'm the Queen of Arendelle and Arendelle is more important than Elsa. " He said in a tone of voice I assumed was supposed to be a mimic of mine. But he couldn't be more right. I really, really like Jack. I couldn't deny myself that. But...

My thoughts were cut off by Jack's lips suddenly being pressed up against mine. My eyes widened, my heart stopped, then everything relaxed. I laid my hand against his cold cheek, and deepened the short, sweet kiss he meant to give.

That was, until my brain clicked and I realized what we, I... was doing.

"Jack!" I exclaimed as I pulled away. He opened his eyes and gave me the sweetest smile, a dreamy look in his deep blue eyes.

"Mhmm?" I giggled at his state, but returned straight back to my point.

"You're going to get sick. You just kissed me, you fool!" I scolded, playfully pushing his arm, still beaming from the kiss.

"You don't look too mad." He managed to say, smiling at my expression. That's because I'm not even close to mad. I feel like I could fly right now.

"Jack, I really am worried about you though. Like you said before, we don't need to double the population of snowmen around here." I giggled.

"Eh." He waved it off, still smiling. "Immortals don't get si...si...aaaaaachooo!" Little blue snowflakes shot up around him and fluttered to the ground. All I could do was shake my head and laugh.

 **Soo this is my first one-shot ever. It's actually also my first time writing about a kiss...haha please tell me how I did on that. And the whole thing. Thank you guys! Hope you enjoyed it!**

 **p.s. -and yes, This is based on the Frozen short film Frozen Fever... haha in case you didn't know. It's cute, you guys oughta check it out some time if you already haven't ;)**


End file.
